


Demise of The King

by dimkatastrophe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, OFC - Freeform, Sex, Smut, crowley - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimkatastrophe/pseuds/dimkatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deciding to have some fun, Crowley changes the price of a deal for a young girl. He owns her for two weeks. Hopefully he can have a little bit of fun and get out of there unscathed. Unfortunately not. Crowley begins to experience something unusual; feelings. What will become of the unlikely duo?</p><p>Explicit for later chapters.</p><p>15/09/15- On hiatus: school has been killing me and I'm procrastinating everything, but I do intend to finish this story (one day) I'm so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Meeting With Hell Itself

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, please don't judge too hard. The idea probably sounded better in my head. Let me know how I could make it better please <3  
> I do not own supernatural at all. If I did, there would be far more Crowley. I only own Lissa.

Lissa opened up her laptop and logged onto her emails; one new message from her university. Hesitantly, she clicked on the message to see her latest assignment results. Sound achievement. She let her head fall to the desk with a ‘thump’. She should be getting top marks, not average. Something had to be done. Rising, she went to her bedroom and opened up her wardrobe. Digging right through to the back, she withdrew a small wooden box and a map, and then pulled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve T-shirt. Lissa grabbed her keys from the hook near the door and went outside to her car. Placing the wooden box on the passenger seat, she studied the map. About four minutes drive to her destination. She started the ignition and took off.  
Arriving at the dusty crossroads near an abandoned bridge, she rested her head against the steering wheel of her car. This was a bad idea. Really bad. But it had to be done, if not for her, but her family. Lissa got out of the car and stood in the centre of the crossroads, the moonlight illuminating the ground. Kneeling down, she dug a shallow hole in the dirt with her hands and placed the wooden box inside, then stood up and waited for a meeting with Hell itself.  
~~~  
The King of Hell leant back and put his feet up on his expensive mahogany desk. Crowley pegged a throwing knife at the dartboard across the room; nothing to do on a Friday night in hell. Then again, it wasn’t really Friday here. It wasn’t really anything here. He felt the familiar sensation of being summoned. He stood and rubbed his hands together. There was a deal to be made tonight. He blinked out of existence and reappeared at a crossroads, right in front of a young brunette.   
~~~  
Lissa yelped. A man in an expensive suit appeared in front of her. His level of attractiveness disturbed Lissa. Demons were supposed to be hideous creatures, twisted and unnatural. Not supremely attractive like this one. She licked her dry lips. “Uh….hello. I’m L-Lissa” she stuttered.  
“Hello, sweetheart, I’m Crowley. What can I do for you?” Crowley put his hands in his pockets. The poor girl was a nervous wreck. At least he still had the ability to strike fear into peoples’ hearts.  
“Well,” she began nervously, “for about four years now, my family has been…haunted. We’ve tried everything: exorcisms, spells, chants, hex bags, witchcraft, summoning, lines of salt in the doorway. Everything we could possibly have done. Nothing gets rid of this…creature. Or whatever.”  
Crowley stood silently, waiting for her to finish. So, she came from a hunter family. Ordinary people wouldn’t have this level of supernatural knowledge.  
“The thing is,” Lissa continued, “it only haunts us in our sleep. Our dreams. It’s not our house, its…” she jabbed a finger and her head, “it’s in our heads: my whole family.” Lissa was close to tears.  
“And you want it gone.” Crowley surmised. Lissa nodded. “I’m sure you know the price of a deal?” the demon asked.  
‘Well, here goes nothing!’ Lissa thought. Aloud she said, “Well, that’s the thing. I was wondering…that is…I’ve heard of situations where…people trade other things in return for the deal.” She said in a rush. She looked up through her eyelashes to gauge the demon’s reaction.  
Crowley looked her up and down: fairly attractive, obviously willing to do anything to keep her soul. Nice ass, for one. ‘Lighten up Crowley,’ he told himself, ‘have a bit of fun once in a while. All work and no play makes Crowley a dull boy.’  
“Okay.” Crowley said to Lissa. “I own you for two weeks. It might take a while for me to get rid of this thing, and after all, it’s that or your soul.” Crowley could see Lissa fighting internally.  
Lissa was panicking. Who knew what kind of sadistic monster Crowley was? It really wasn’t safe. However, being a demon’s lap dog for two weeks was better than eternal damnation in the fires of Hell. Lissa bit her lip. “Okay.” She agreed.  
“Excellent.” Crowley smiled. “And now to seal the deal.” He stepped forward toward Lissa and placed a hand on the back of her neck.   
Lissa felt herself being pulled towards the demon. She closed her eyes as their lips met. ‘Wow!’ she thought, ‘he is a damn good kisser.’ Crowley pulled away.   
“So, darling, would you like me to try and get rid of this thing tonight?” Lissa nodded mutely. She opened up the passenger door of her car for Crowley, and went round to the driver’s side and got in. They drove back to Lissa’s flat in silence.  
Lissa unlocked the front door and stood aside to let Crowley in. Following him inside, she locked and dead-bolted the door and put her bag down on the table.  
“Uh…I have to have a shower...just…stay here, okay?” Lissa told Crowley.  
“Okay.” Crowley replied. Lissa looked unsure. “I’m not going to sneak up on you in the shower, you have my word. Demon’s honour” Crowley assured, holding his hand up in the boy’s scouts signal.  
Lissa ran upstairs to her room and the connecting en suite. Wanting to be as quick as possible, she stripped down and jumped in the shower, turning the taps on.  
Crowley heard the water start running in the shower. He began to stroll around the lounge, looking at the various photos on the mantelpiece. Coming to her opened laptop, he saw the report on the screen. ‘Lack of sleep, probably,’ he thought to himself. This must have been what pushed her over the edge. Judging by all the awards hanging on her wall, she was a high achiever, at least, academically. Not doing well must hurt. He heard the tap shut off and arranged himself on the couch.  
Upstairs, Lissa hurriedly towelled herself off and slid on a pair of black silk boxer shorts and a white singlet- her pyjamas for the night. Combing her hair with her fingers, she went downstairs and sat at the opposite end of the couch.   
“So, how is this going to work?” Lissa asked. “Will you, like, watch me while I sleep? Or what?”  
Crowley turned to face her. “Preferably, I’ll sit out of the way until this thing appears, and work out a) what it is, and b) how to kill it.”  
“Okay.” Lissa nodded. “There’s a couch by the window in my room where you can sit.”  
Crowley rose and followed her to her room; it was furnished in blue with black wooden furniture and a black wrought iron bed frame. The demon had to admire the styling, even though he was more a red person. He settled himself on the aforementioned couch. Lissa got under the covers on her bed. “Don’t you dare try anything,” she warned. “You may be helping me, but I still know how to hurt you.”   
Crowley smirked. “I’m not going to try anything except get rid of this creature. Stop panicking.” He admired her nerve.  
Only slightly satisfied, Lissa settled herself and turned the lamp off, casting the room into darkness. Despite her wariness, exhaustion won over and she soon fell asleep. Crowley didn’t have to wait long for the creature to make an appearance. He felt a shift in the air, a cold breeze that swept through the whole room, even though the windows and doors were shut. He stood up. A dark shadow that he could barely make up was hovering over Lissa’s sleeping frame. He had to squint to make it out- as if it were trying to hide itself from his eyes. The young girl began to toss and turn, moaning and crying. Crowley stood beside her, trying to make sense of the monster in front of his eyes. Dark red lines started to spread across the bed sheets. The demon realised it was blood. Only one thing to do; he shook the girl gently by her shoulders to wake her up. She slowly rose from her slumber, as the monster became harder to distinguish, and then disappeared altogether.  
Lissa sat up with a fright, piercing bright blue eyes wide, turning the lamp on and checking herself over. Tossing the sheets back, she saw four perfectly straight slashes across the top of each thigh, bleeding profusely. “Not again,” she moaned.  
Crowley was taken aback. “This has happened before?”   
The young brunette only just seemed to remember he was there. “Yeah, every few nights. Not just on my legs, sometimes arms, sometimes torso.” She reached for the tissue box on her bedside table.  
Crowley got there first. “Let me.” He pulled a few out and gently dabbed the blood off her legs. Then he held one hand over each set of cuts, and recited an incantation in Latin.  
Lissa was scared. Crowley’s eyes had turned completely blood red, and he was reciting something. Before she had a chance to push him away, his eyes returned to normal and he pulled his hands away. “All better.” He smiled, rising from his kneel beside the bed, returning with a desk chair and sitting down.  
She couldn’t believe it. She had just been healed by a demon. Without even asking for it. She tore her gaze away from her legs that now showed no sign of any damage, and locked eyes with the demon beside her bed. “Thank you.” she said.  
“No problem, love. Now, do you want the good news or the better news first?”  
Lissa was ready to jump for joy. “Good first.”  
“Well, I know exactly what it is. Somnium Tenebris. Translates to Dream Darkness. Extremely rare- Its only the second I’ve seen in my life, and I've lived a long time. They survive by sucking your dreams out and replacing them with theirs.”  
Lissa nodded. “So what’s the better news?”  
Crowley smirked. “I know how to get rid of it.”  
The girl lay back on her bed with relief. Finally, this could all be over. “How?” she questioned.  
“Well, this creature haunts your dreams, correct? So, what if it has no dreams to haunt? It will be weakened, and I happen to know an incantation to banish it.”  
“Uh…how am I going to get rid of my dreams?”  
“Some human medication has been known to put people into a dreamless sleep. The Somnium Tenebris will come here, expecting to get into your head, and finds that it can’t. Meanwhile I’ll be here ready to banish it into oblivion.”  
Lissa nodded. “Good plan.” She still didn’t fully trust the demon, but after he helped and healed her without hesitation, she was immensely grateful to him.  
Sensing she was exhausted, Crowley stood, returned the chair to its place, and lay down on the couch where he began the night. “Goodnight, Lissa.”  
Lissa was glad he sensed her tiredness. “Goodnight, Crowley.” She removed the bloodied bed sheet and tossed it aside, took the blanket off the end of her bed, leaving the quilt underneath, and tossed the blanket over to Crowley. “Here you go. And thank you again.” She turned the lamp off and got comfortable.  
“No problem, sweetheart.” Crowley covered himself with the blanket and settled down on the couch.  
After a while, trying not to draw attention to herself, Lissa sat up a bit, observing Crowley’s resting form. ‘Maybe not all demons are bad.’ She mused to herself. ‘Crowley certainly isn’t a bloodthirsty remorseless creature. At least, he didn’t appear to be.’ She lay back down quietly, smiling.  
Unbeknownst to Lissa, Crowley wasn’t asleep, and he saw her looking at him. He smiled too. The human girl was starting to grow on him. It didn’t help that she was attractive. Crowley wasn’t kidding himself. The most affection a girl from a hunter family could show him was amiable politeness. After all, she knew what he really was. But he could pretend she didn’t hate him, if only for two weeks. Then the deal was done and they would never have to see each other again.


	2. A Bit Of Dramatic Flair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley takes Lissa out for a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know, please don't judge me, I can't write fanfiction very well. Comment on how I could make it better please :O

Lissa woke the next morning, refreshed after a rare few hours sleep. Seeing the blanket strewn across her couch, but no Crowley, brought the events of the previous night rushing back. She tossed the quilt aside and looked at her thighs. So the demon healing her wasn’t a dream. A knock at her bedroom door startled her. She went over and opened the door to reveal Crowley holding two coffees and a paper bag. “Breakfast.” He offered by way of explanation.  
Seated downstairs at the mahogany kitchen table, Lissa pulled two breakfast bagels out of the bag and handed one to Crowley. Taking a bite, she was surprised. “This is the best bagel I’ve ever tasted. Where did you get it?” she asked the demon.  
Crowley finished his mouthful before replying. “Italy.”  
Lissa nearly spat out her mouthful. Swallowing quickly, she replied, “Italy? As in the country Italy?”  
“Where else?” Crowley said nonchalantly, taking another bite of his bagel.  
She set the bagel down. “You brought me breakfast. From Italy, the country.” Lissa was astonished.  
“It was no big deal. I was there and back in 20 minutes.”  
“Oh, right. That whole ‘demon teleporting thing’.” Lissa picked up her coffee and took a sip, holding back a moan. It was delicious; the right mix of coffee and chocolate. “Thank you very much.”  
“No problem. So, what shall we do today?” Crowley sipped his coffee.  
Lissa had almost forgotten their deal. It was the first of fourteen days in the demons company. Hopefully, if he remained in his current mood, the next two weeks would be pleasant, if not fun.  
“Well, I have to go to the library to get a book for university, then get some groceries, then I’m yours for the rest of the day.” Lissa immediately regretted saying that.  
Crowley held back a smirk, realising how that sounded. “Well, I’ll take you somewhere if you like. Anywhere you want.”  
“Anywhere as in…?”  
“The world.”  
Lissa leant back in her chair and sighed. She could go anywhere in the WORLD, and be back in time for dinner. “Italy. I’d like another bagel.”  
“Italy it is!” Crowley stood up and cleaned the rubbish off the table. “Where’s your bin?” he asked.  
Lissa gestured, “Under the sink." Disposing of the rubbish, he turned to Lissa. “I have a few things to take care of. I’ll be back in time to come with you to the library.” He blinked out of the room.  
The brunette wasn’t surprised he would be accompanying her. When he said ‘own her for two weeks’, he was damn serious. Lissa rose and went to her room, hopping into the shower.  
~~~  
Stepping out of the shower and towel drying her hair, Lissa wrapped her towel around her and went to her wardrobe. She pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a silvery t-shirt. She closed her curtain then dropped her towel, sliding on her underwear and then her chosen outfit for the day. She went back to the bathroom and applied eyeliner and slid on some lip gloss. Grabbing her handbag from the doorknob, she went downstairs to find Crowley sitting on her couch, reading a newspaper.  
“I’m ready to go.” She said.  
The demon stood and replaced the newspaper to the coffee table. He moved towards the door, opening it. “After you,” he offered.  
Lissa grabbed her keys off the table and went outside, locking the door after Crowley. She remotely unlocked her car and got in. Turning the key in the ignition, she started her car and turned the radio on, then off again as sound filled the car at a very loud volume. “Sorry!” she apologised to Crowley, hoping she hadn’t pissed him off. She got the feeling she wouldn’t like an angry Crowley.  
“No problem.”  
Lissa turned the radio on again and spun the volume knob down hurriedly. The low murmur of the morning news played in the background as she backed out of the driveway and drove off.  
Lissa parked the car outside the library and got out, waiting until the demon was out and locking the car. She jogged up the stairs and inside, while Crowley strolled leisurely up, following her inside.  
He found her in the sciences section of the library. Her head was tilted to the side, reading the titles of the books. Finding what she was looking for, she pulled Darwin’s ‘Origin of Species’ off the shelf.  
“Oh, I was there when he wrote that. Delightful fellow, if not a bit bossy.” Crowley remarked.  
Lissa looked up in shock. “This was written about 200 years ago!”  
“I told you, I’ve been around for a while.”  
“You don’t look it.” Lissa commented, blushing and opening the book to check the edition number.  
“Thank you.” Crowley smirked. That sounded suspiciously like a compliment. He had forgotten what it was like to receive a compliment that wasn’t something along the lines of ‘nice kill’, ‘you’re a great torturer’ or ‘congratulations on overthrowing Lucifer’.  
“Okay, I’m done.” Lissa said, walking past Crowley to the circulation desk. She handed the library card and her book to the lady behind the desk.  
“Good morning, Penelope!” Lissa said brightly.  
“Good morning dear, how are you today?” The old lady scanned Lissa’s card and then her book. “Oh, who’s this?” the librarian noticed Crowley standing behind Lissa.  
“Oh, just a friend…from university.” Lissa lied.  
Penelope leaned toward Lissa. “He’s very attractive.” She whispered, smiling. At a normal pitch, she handed the book and borrowing card back to Lissa. “Have a good day, love.”  
Lissa was blushing furiously. Penelope probably thought he was more than ‘just a friend’. “Thanks, I will!” She smiled and made for the door. Crowley followed her, smirking.  
As they got into the car, Crowley leant over to Lissa, “So, Ms. Penelope thinks I’m attractive, huh?” His remark caused Lissa to start blushing again, though she had no idea why. It wasn’t as if she had said she personally found him attractive.  
Lissa tried to act nonchalant. “Yeah, apparently she does.”  
“Excellent. I think I might ask her out to dinner.” Crowley smirked, gauging her reaction.  
Lissa looked over sharply. “You’re not serious, are you?”  
“Why wouldn’t I be, she seems like a perfectly lovely lady.”  
“She’s 70.”  
“And I’m several hundred years old, your point?”  
Lissa focused on the road with a huff. She didn’t appreciate Crowley joking about things like that. Penelope was like her second grandmother.  
Noticing her stony expression, Crowley placed one hand on Lissa’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop messing around with you now.”  
Lissa gave a tight-lipped smile. “Thanks. Sorry for getting shitty.”  
“No problem.” Crowley smiled. She smiled back.  
“We’re here.” Lissa said, stopping the car and pulling the keys out of the ignition.  
~~~  
Lissa drove the trolley through the aisles, picking up bread, milk, some vegetables. All the while, Crowley walked a bit behind. “Is there anything you would like?” Lissa asked the man behind her.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, is there some food you would like me to buy that you can eat?”  
Crowley considered this for a moment. “Mac and cheese. Haven’t had that in a while. Kind of hard to obtain in hell.”  
Lissa smiled, despite the fact he had just mentioned being a creature from Hell. Something in that sentence was so innocent and kind of adorable. “Macaroni I can get you.”  
Leading the demon through the aisles, Lissa pulled a box of macaroni and cheese off the shelf. “Will this do?” Crowley looked up and nodded.  
“It’ll do fine, thank you.”  
Lissa smiled and headed toward the checkout. On the way, she ran into one of her friends. Stepping away from the trolley, she gave the other woman a hug.  
“Michiro, I haven’t seen you in ages, how are you?”  
“I’m great Lissa! I’ve sorted things out with Nao, and I got the top of my class last semester at uni.”  
“That’s awesome!” The two women continued to chatter excitedly while Crowley looked on with a bemused smile. Females would never fail to amuse him. Women and their antics.  
Michiro looked up and noticed Crowley standing there. “Oh, sorry, I haven’t introduced you two,” Lissa apologised, “Crowley, this is Michiro, my best friend. Michiro, Crowley, my friend from university.” Lissa explained, sticking to her cover story from before. The two shook hands.  
“Wah, totemo kakkoi desu ne!” Michiro whispered to Lissa conspirationally in Japanese. ‘He’s attractive, hey?’  
“Shizukanishite!” Lissa told her friend to be quiet.  
“But you do think so, don’t you?” Michiro giggled.  
Lissa tried to deny it, failing to keep the smile off her face. “No…”  
“Yes, you sooo do.” Michiro laughed. “Anyway, I have to go. We should catch up sometime though!”  
“Yes, we should! Have a great day, Michi.” The two women hugged as Lissa continued on her way to the checkout.  
‘Twice in one day,’ Crowley thought. Seems he hadn’t lost any of his good looks in his years in Hell.  
Lissa scanned her items through in the self-checkout, while Crowley watched. “Would now be a good time to tell you I speak fluent Japanese?” the demon smirked.  
Was there anything this man couldn’t do? Lissa mentally face palmed herself. “No, a good time would have been about 20 minutes ago.” She continued scanning her items and packing them into bags.  
“Sorry,” Crowley apologised half-heartedly.  
“That’s ok. Michiro was just being stupid anyway. Total nonsense.” She seemed to be trying to convince herself more than the demon. Lissa finished scanning her items and swiped her card in the slot. She entered her pin, made her purchase, and went to pick up the bags. Crowley got there first. He picked up all the bags by himself. “Here, I’ll take some!” Lissa offered.  
“It’s no problem.” Crowley reassured. They got out to the car, and the demon put the groceries in the boot.  
When they got back to the flat, Crowley jumped out and picked up all the groceries again. Lissa locked her car. “You know, I am capable of carrying a few plastic bags.” Lissa raised an eyebrow, unlocking the front door to let Crowley in. He put the bags down on the kitchen bench and started unpacking them for Lissa. Following him in, she picked up the things that he unloaded and put them away in the fridge.  
“I know you are.” Crowley answered, offering no further explanation. They put the groceries away in silence. Lissa remembered her impending trip to Italy.  
“What am I supposed to wear?” she asked Crowley.  
“For what?”  
“Italy!”  
“What you’re wearing now is fine. Bring a jacket just in case it’s cool.”  
Lissa nodded, hardly able to believe she was going to dash off to Italy just for lunch. She went upstairs and grabbed her black leather jacket. Rejoining Crowley in the living room, she sat down on the couch.  
“It’s 1:30.” Crowley observed. “Are you ready to go?”  
Lissa nodded. They stood, and Crowley took her hand in his, then clicked the fingers on his other hand, blinking out of existence. Nothing like a bit of dramatic flair.


	3. My Little Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley asks Lissa to accompany him to a party. She obliges, and he showers her with gifts, because he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I know I'm not really portraying him right. I try my best.

Lissa and Crowley appeared in an alleyway. Lissa staggered but Crowley put his arm around her shoulders, steadying her. “Are you alright?” he asked.  
“Yeah, just a bit dizzy.” She assured.  
“Sorry, travelling like that for the first time will do that to you. You feeling okay now?”  
“Yeah.”  
Still holding her hand, they strolled out into the sunlight, in front of a beautiful little café. Lissa gasped. “Oh, it’s so pretty!”  
“It is, indeed. Shall we go order?”  
Lissa nodded. Crowley opened the door with his free hand. Lissa hadn’t missed the fact he hadn’t let go of her hand, and she wasn’t about to complain either.  
“Ah, monsieur, you’re back!” the Italian man behind the counter exclaimed.  
“Yes, my darling here loved the breakfast I bought her.” He replied in Italian. Lissa decided to just stand there and look pretty, as she had no idea what had just been said. What she did know was that Crowley speaking Italian was hot.  
“Would you like another bagel, madame?” The man addressed Lissa in English.  
“Yes, please.”  
“Make that two.” Crowley smiled at Lissa, leading her to a small table adorned with a rose in a thin vase.  
“What did you say back there, in Italian?” Lissa asked, taking her seat as Crowley pulled the chair out for her.  
“I said I was back because you enjoyed your breakfast.” Crowley sat opposite her.  
“Oh.” Lissa clapped her hands together, trying to hold in her excitement. “This is amazing. Thank you.”  
“No problem, darling.” A waiter came over with two coffees, setting them down in front of the couple.”  
“Gracia.” Crowley thanked the girl, handing her a tip. The girl thanked him back then walked away.  
Crowley looked at Lissa. “I have a favour to ask. Feel free to say no.”  
This demon never failed to surprise Lissa. Now he was asking her permission for something, instead of just taking it like demons normally do. “Sure, what is it?”  
“Well, tonight there is this function I have to attend. Keeping up pretences, you know.” Lissa nodded in understanding, beginning to grasp where he was going. “And I need someone to accompany me. All you’d need to do is stand there and look pretty, which I’m sure you’d have no trouble doing.  
Lissa looked down at her lap and blushed. “I don’t really have anything formal to wear, though. I’d probably just embarrass you.”  
“Don’t you worry about what to wear; I’ll work something out.”  
Their bagels arrived, and they spent the next ten minutes savouring the food in silence. When they were finished, Crowley stood. “Desert, I think.” He went over to the counter, leaving Lissa sitting at the table sipping her coffee. He came back with two plates holding a pastry looking thing.  
He sat down. “Pasta Menola.” He explained. “Not actually pasta, and I guarantee you, the best Italian treat you will taste.”  
Lissa picked up the oddly shaped, sugar dusted pastry and took a bite. It was deliciously sweet, and it practically melted in her mouth. Eyes closed in bliss, she took another bite, and another, until her plate was clean.  
“You’re right,” she affirmed, opening her eyes. “That is the best thing I’ve ever tasted.”  
Crowley smiled and stood up, offering Lissa his hand. Walking over to the counter, he took his wallet out to pay. Lissa did the same.   
“What are you doing?” Crowley asked her.  
“Paying for my share.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, I have this.” Crowley paid the man who greeted him and tipped him generously.  
‘This seems suspiciously like a date.’ Lissa thought. Aloud, she said “Thank you. The food was delicious.”  
The Italian man smiled gratefully. “Thank you.”   
Holding hands, Lissa and Crowley left the shop and strolled along the narrow pathway, shops on either side.  
“Now,” Crowley said, taking a step back and observing Lissa. She straightened her jacket self-consciously. “I know just the place for you.”  
Saying no more, he took her hand and led her through the street until he came to a small boutique.  
“What’s this?” Lissa was confused.  
“You need a dress for tonight, don’t you? I’m going to get you one.”  
“But-this place looks expensive! You can’t spend that sort of money on me!”  
“Darling, one doesn’t live for a few hundred years and not accumulate a significant wealth. Don’t panic. Plus, I do what I want, and what I want is to buy you a dress.”  
Lissa beamed gratefully and stepped inside, followed by Crowley.  
“Hello!” the salesgirl stepped out from behind the counter. “Can I help you?”  
Crowley nodded for Lissa to continue. “Yes, uh, I have a formal occasion tonight and I need something to wear.” Lissa explained.  
“Well, you’ve come to the right place!” the girl smiled. “What colour are you thinking?  
Lissa looked to Crowley for guidance. “Any colour you like.” He said.  
“Uh…blue, maybe? Or purple or black, I think.” Lissa stuttered.  
“Certainly! Come this way, and we can start with the blues. Things are organised by colour here.” Lissa looked through the racks. Spotting a royal blue one-shoulder dress that dropped to the ankles with silver diamantes scattered across it, she pulled it out. “This is a contender.” She smiled.  
The young girl looked at the dress. “Oh yes, that’s a lovely choice. Would you like to keep looking or try it on?”  
“I’d like to keep looking, please.”  
“Certainly.”  
Lissa went over to the ‘black’ racks. Sliding the coat hangers along, she came to a dark dress with a sweetheart neckline, and instantly fell in love. She pulled it off the rack. “May I try this on?” she asked the girl.  
“Of course, right this way.”  
Lissa got into the change room and quickly shimmied out of her jeans and t-shirt. Knowing that the dress was strapless, she took her bra off too. She would have to find a strapless one for tonight. Gently pulling the dress off the hanger, she put it on and did the zip up. She stepped out to where Crowley and the shop girl were sitting.  
Crowley sucked in a breath. The diamantes along the sweetheart neckline glinted in the sun shining through the shop window, defining the top curve of her breasts. Black chiffon speckled with diamonds flared out from the waist, parting slightly down the middle to reveal shining black silk underneath.  
“How do I look?” Lissa asked nervously.  
“Beautiful,” the shop attendant said.  
“Stunning,” breathed Crowley at the same time.  
The shop attendant rushed over to a display and brought back a lace scarf and silver necklace. Lissa put the scarf behind her back and wrapped once around each arm, while the young girl put the necklace on her. The simple silver chain held a diamond pendant with swirls around it that rested just below the hollow of her throat.   
Crowley was speechless. Lissa turned to look in the mirror, black material swishing around her. Checking herself out, she decided she loved this look. And she had silver heel s at home that would go perfectly with the dress.  
Lissa faced the attendant. “How much i-“ she began to ask.  
“Don’t ask, Lissa, this is your treat. It doesn’t matter how much it costs.” ‘Because you look stunning.’ He added in his head.  
Lissa blushed, and retreated to the dressing room to take the dress off. By the time she came out, the purchase had already been made.  
“How did you-?”  
“I know the price of most of the things in the store.” The young shop attendant smiled. “No need to scan anything. Have a wonderful evening and good luck at your party tonight.”  
Lissa liked this girl. “Thank you so much. What was your name, sorry?”  
“Isabella, ma’am.”  
“Thanks, Isabella. Have a good afternoon.” She smiled as Crowley held the door open for her, and they both exited the shop. Lissa wrapped one arm around Crowley’s free arm. “Thank you. I am eternally grateful.”  
“Anything for you, darling.” He smiled. “Now, I think it’s time we should be getting back, yes?”  
Lissa nodded. They ducked into the nearest alleyway. “Hold on tight.” Crowley warned, checking he had the bag from the boutique and that Lissa was holding on. They blinked out of Italy, and reappeared in Lissa’s lounge room.   
Lissa sat down on the couch, not quite believing the events that had just transpired. “When and where is this party?” Lissa asked the demon.  
“7:00 pm, and it’s in Boston. I’ll be back at ten to seven, to pick you up. Is that ok?”  
Lissa checked her watch. That was about two hours away. “Sure. I’ll see you then.” She got up, and before she could argue with herself, planted a kiss on Crowley’s cheek. His eyes widened in shock, and he blinked away.  
~~~  
Lissa got in the shower, tying her hair up so that it didn’t get wet. It was harder to style then. She couldn’t believe how generous Crowley had been. That dress must have cost a fortune. Not to mention they had a sort-of date. In Italy. And he pulled her chair out for her. He also spoke Italian. It seemed that the pros greatly outweighed the con of him being a demon. She couldn’t believe how quickly she had become comfortable around him, though. She had been raised to think that they were hideous, unnatural creatures; they were hideous, unnatural creatures, but for some reason, Crowley felt different. Maybe it was his posh accent, or gentlemanly-like manner of speaking, but Lissa began to think she might enjoy the two weeks she was forced to spend in the demon’s company. After a lengthy stand under the hot water, she stepped out of the shower, towelled herself off and applied her favourite coconut body moisturiser.   
Exiting the bathroom, she found her lacy black strapless bra and matching panties in a drawer, and put them on. Back in the bathroom, she went through her makeup routine. Foundation, concealer, blush. She decided to try smoky eyes for tonight. Applying the silver eyeshadow on her lid, and shadowing it with a sparkly black, she did a small jump for joy. For once, she actually did smoky eyes properly, and it looked pretty good, if she did say so herself. She applied a dark red lipstick, and went out to her bed, where her new dress was lying flat. She slipped into it and did the zip up. She put the necklace on, and took the diamond drop earrings her grandmother gave her out of her jewellery box and put them on. Stepping in front of the mirror, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail with her hands, and pulled two tendrils out on the sides. She twisted the ponytail around until it formed a high, loose bun then tied it in place, bobby pinning the loose parts down. She stood back and observed herself in the mirror. For once in a long time, she thought she looked beautiful. A knock at her bedroom door startled her, and she jumped a little. “Come in,” she invited.  
Crowley entered, clad in a dark suit and black silk tie. “I have something for you.” he smiled. He had to force the words out. Lissa had quite literally left him breathless. He hadn’t felt this way in a very, very long time.  
She turned to face him, spotting the jewellery box he held out to her. “Oh, Crowley, you shouldn’t have bought me anything more. This is already too much.”  
Nevertheless, she opened up the box to reveal a diamond encrusted miniature tiara. “Oh.” She gasped quietly.  
“May I?” Crowley asked. Lissa nodded mutely as he stepped forward and picked the hairpiece up. He slid it into her hair at the top of the bun, so that it sat like a crown. “There,” He smiled softly, “my little princess.”  
Lissa looked up at him, and their gazes locked. Crowley leant forward as Lissa closed her eyes. He planted a chaste kiss on her lips. “You look beautiful. Are you ready to go?”  
Lissa slowly opened her eyes, looking up at the demon. “Yes.” She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, a little kiss there. What will become of it?


	4. Bad People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their dinner date goes well, but Crowley lets slip his position downstairs. How will Lissa react? And some univited guests turn up, much to Crowley's distaste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything except Lissa, don't sue me. (I wish I owned Crowley *sighs*) Sorry its been a while, I just got back from holidays :( Enjoy

Lissa’s mouth hurt from smiling. About 30 well-dressed, posh-looking couples had come up to Crowley and Lissa, the men talking business, the women complimenting Crowley on his date.  
This couple marked the 32nd. “Ah, Mister Crowley!” a pot-bellied man in a brown suit shook hands with the demon. “So good to see you! You haven’t been at the last few company events.”  
“Yes, well, I work better from behind the scenes, Alistair. Keeping the stocks up, you know?” Crowley smiled, though inside he was ready to eviscerate the lot of fake, posh bastards.  
“And who is this?” Alistair’s wife interjected, grabbing Lissa’s hand and smiling warmly.  
Crowley put his arm around her. “This is Lissa, a friend of mine.”  
“You’re very beautiful, Lissa.” The woman was still smiling, her mouth stretched to ridiculous proportions.   
“Thank you.” Lissa blushed, for the 50th time that evening.  
“Ah, well, business calls, Crowley. Good to see you!” The man called Alistair clapped Crowley on the shoulder and led his wife off, no doubt to annoy some other poor couple.  
Still smiling, though not feeling it, Lissa turned to Crowley. “Why do I get the feeling that because I’m younger than them, they feel the need to be condescending? Their eyes are judging me.”  
Crowley smiled back, making it appear as if he was engaging in delightful conversation. “Because they are a bunch of pompous idiots, to put it mildly. The men sit around in suits pretending as if they are fundamental to the company, while the women go out and spend the spoils.”  
“Excellent.” Lissa looked around the room, grabbing a glass of champagne off a passing waiter. “What time does this shindig end? I might be forced to down a few more of these in the meantime.”  
“It ends anytime you like.”  
The young girl looked up at Crowley. “Really?”  
“Of course. I’m the big boss here; I come and go as I please. Give me ten minutes to go and talk to Roger,” he pointed to a short man with a glass in his hand, laughing raucously, “and we’ll take our leave.”  
“Oh, thank you, Crowley!” Lissa beamed, giving the older man a hug.  
“No problem, sweetheart. I’ll be back.”  
Lissa made her way to the side of the ludicrously large, over-decorated room, sipping her drink. While she was standing to the side, observing all the smiling and laughing going on, a woman came to stand beside her.  
“So,” the woman said. “I see you’re Crowley’s date. That’s rare.”  
Lissa turned in surprise. “I’m Jessica, by the way.” The woman held her hand out, and Lissa shook it.  
“Lissa.”  
“Nice to meet you.”  
“You too. I’m not really his date, just here as a favour.” Lissa explained.  
“Don’t try telling me that, the whole room thinks you’re having a fling. After all, you’re about 20 years his junior.”  
More like 200 years. Lissa blushed furiously. “I told you, just here as a favour.”  
Jessica changed the subject. “Nice dress, by the way, where’d you get it?”  
Crowley came strolling up to the young women, overhearing the last question. “Italy.” He answered for Lissa. Holding his hand out to the older woman, he greeted her. “Jessica.” His voice was filled with distaste.   
“Crowley.” She shook his hand, her voice equally as disgusted.  
“I see you’ve met Lissa, then?”  
“Oh, yes, I just thought I’d introduce myself. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine.” She smiled brightly, falsely. “Anyway, I must be going. Nice to meet you, Lissa.” She sashayed off.  
“Insidious viper.” Crowley hissed under his breath.  
Lissa looked up. “What do you mean?”  
“I mean,” he said, taking her arm and leading her toward the door, “that she is a detriment to this company. She is a notorious gossip.” He looked at Lissa in concern. “She didn’t try any of her ‘moves’ on you, did she? She has a way of getting information out of people.”  
“She told me the whole room thought you and I were having a fling.” Lissa said honestly.  
“Of course she did.” Crowley shook his head. “Are you ready to go home?”  
Lissa nodded gratefully. Clicking his fingers, Crowley and Lissa appeared back in her bedroom. Lissa plonked herself down on the couch by her window and took her stilettos off.  
Rubbing her sore feet, she whined. “Remind me never to wear these again. In fact, I should probably just burn them.”  
Crowley smiled, loosening his tie. Abruptly, he remembered why he was there in the first place. “How often does the Dream Darkness haunt you?”  
Lissa smiled. “It never comes two nights in a row. I’m safe for tonight, at least.” Stepping over to the mirror, she took off her jewellery and hair piece, laying them gently on the dresser. She took the pins out of her hair so that it cascaded down her back in waves.  
“You have a choice.” Lissa said. “You can sleep on the couch in here, or in the spare bedroom. It’s up to you.” Somewhere through the haze of the champagne, Lissa realised she’d just invited a demon to sleep in her room, but the slightly inebriated part of her brain soon muffled that thought.  
Crowley realised the same thing. “I’ll sleep on the couch, if that’s okay.”  
“Sure thing!” Lissa stumbled over the hem of her dress, catching onto the bed just in time. Crowley rushed to her, putting an arm around her shoulders to stop her falling. She giggled, sitting on the end of the bed. “I think I had a bit too much to drink,” she smiled up at Crowley, who sat on the bed beside her. They locked gazes, as Lissa remembered what happened before they left for the party.  
The kiss.  
Lissa leaned forward, but Crowley took her gently by the shoulders. “You’re intoxicated, Lissa. You’ll regret that in the morning.” The demon wasn’t quite sure where this new-found chivalry came from. A hundred years ago, he’d have let a drunken woman do more than just kiss him. But Lissa was different. He wasn’t sure how, but she seemed to bring out the best of him. Whatever good parts were actually left inside, anyway.  
“No, I don’t think I will.” Lissa argued softly, leaning against Crowley’s chest, tired. The demon wrapped his arms around her and gave her a short hug. He broke the hug and stood up. “It’s late, darling, you should get to bed.”  
Lissa stood, unsure on her feet. “Okay. I’ll use the bathroom first and then you can.” She wobbled off to the bathroom and shut the door.  
Crowley heard Lissa turning the tap on to wash her face, and sat down on the couch. He was sure she had been about to kiss him. He cradled his head in his hands. A human girl shouldn’t make him feel like this.  
Almost…happy.  
Lissa exited the bathroom, clad in the boxers and singlet from the night before. “Bathroom’s yours. Ninight.” She smiled, falling onto her bed and crawling under the sheets. Crowley went into the bathroom, closed the door and blinked away. Appearing in his bedroom in hell, he had a shower and got into long, dark pants and a black t-shirt. He reappeared in Lissa’s bathroom, and went and lay down on the couch that was his for the night. He looked at the young girl in the bed opposite. She was so peaceful, her breathing was even and she looked almost happy. Crowley decided he liked Lissa. She was the first non-demon to have shown any form of affection to him in a long time. Beneath his tough exterior, he quite liked the idea that someone could care for him, if only in the smallest way possible.  
~~~  
The next morning, Lissa rolled over and stretched, smiling. She slept well last night. Even on the nights her dreams weren’t haunted, she could barely sleep for the fear of that creature.  
She spotted Crowley sitting up on the couch, tying up a blue tie. He was, once again, dressed in a suit. “Morning, love. What would you like for breakfast?” he asked in his gravelly voice.  
Lissa had begun to like that voice.  
“Morning. Uh…how about…pancakes?”  
“Pancakes it is. Do you have any particular place in mind?”  
“Anywhere will do. Take my wallet- it’s on the kitchen table.”  
“Now, why would I do that?” Crowley asked.  
“So I can pay for breakfast. If you keep paying for everything you’ll run out of money.” She smiled.  
“Unlikely. I’ve lived for a very long time, and I’m a demon. Money isn’t a problem for me.”  
“Okay then. On your wallet be it.”   
“I’ll be back in ten minutes.” Crowley said, blinking out of her room.  
Exactly ten minutes later, Lissa was seated at the kitchen table, table set, when Crowley blinked into existence in front of her. Sitting down, he placed a Styrofoam container with steaming hot pancakes in it in front of her. “Bon Appétit,” he smiled.  
“Mmm, these smell delicious! Where are they from?” Lissa asked.  
“France.”   
She leant back in her chair and laughed. “Pancakes from France, for breakfast!” she leant forward and began to eat. “You know,” she commented between mouthfuls, “I could get used to having you around.” She kept eating, unaware that Crowley had stopped and was now looking at her in surprise.  
“You could get used to having a demon around? I doubt it.” Crowley tried to brush her comment off, although it stuck inside him, and kept eating.  
“I don’t doubt it.” Lissa smiled. “You’re not like other demons I’ve met.” She stood up and went to the kitchen. “Coffee?” she asked.  
“Black, two sugars, please.” The demon answered. “I’m worse when you get me on a bad day.” He smiled bitterly.  
“Well, then, I’ll just have to make sure not to get you on a bad day, then.” Lissa smiled as she set a steaming mug of coffee in front of the demon. The rest of the meal continued in silence.  
Lissa stood up and cleared the plates. “It’s not going to be a very exciting day, I’m afraid.” Lissa apologised. “I have an assignment to do for university. Feel free to sit around and watch, but it will be boring.”  
“That’s ok. I’ll just do some paperwork for downstairs.”  
Lissa looked at Crowley, eyebrow raised. “Paperwork, for hell?”  
“Every business needs its paperwork. There has to be some way to organise who has been naughty.”  
Lissa laughed. “Sorry, I just can’t believe there’s paperwork. For hell.”  
“I couldn’t believe it myself at first. Being King is hard work.” Crowley bit his lip as he realised what he had just let out.  
Lissa shook her head bemusedly, coming to sit across from the demon. “What do you mean, King?”  
“Uh…” Crowley tried to work out a way to get out of explaining it. Nope, no ideas. Better to rip the bandaid off quickly. “I’m the King of Hell.” He said, bracing himself for some uncomfortable questioning.  
“What do you mean? I thought Lucifer was the ‘King of Hell’. Isn’t he?”  
“Well, that’s a bit of a long story.”  
“We have time.”  
“I kind of…created a mutiny downstairs. Overthrew Lucifer, and took the throne. Sort of. It was a bit more dramatic than that, at the time.”   
‘Well,’ Crowley thought to himself, ‘there goes any chance of her being nice to me again.’  
“Cool!” Lissa said. “I like you much better than Lucifer, anyway. I met him once, and he has absolutely no manners.”  
Crowley was confused. “Are you joking? I just told you that I’m practically Satan, and you think that’s ‘cool’?”   
“Well, when you put it like that, it’s kind of scary.” Lissa admitted. “But I think you’re alright. You haven’t been too evil these past few days. Plus, it makes sense. I heard there was a disturbance down there a while ago, but I didn’t know anything about it. I kind of kept separate from that world.”  
Crowley chuckled. “Thanks. The hunting world?”  
“Yeah. Once I started university, I didn’t really have time for it. Wait a second,” her eyes narrowed. “How did you know I was a hunter?”  
“The night you summoned me. You had a pretty high level of hunter knowledge, by the sounds of it. Ordinary people into witchcraft etc, don’t know that much. Plus, you weren’t that surprised to see me, so you obviously knew demons were real.”  
“Oh.” Lissa sat back. “You have a point. Nice one, Sherlock.” She smiled.  
It was strange. Here before her was a demon, no less the King of Hell, and she was having breakfast with him, and he slept in her room. Something about him made her want to be near him, as insane as that sounded. Maybe she was attracted to danger.  
The doorbell rang. Lissa stood up in a panic. “My mum visits me on a Sunday.”  
Crowley stood too. “I’ll make myself scarce, then.” He zapped away, reappearing in Lissa’s room and peeking through a crack in the door.  
Downstairs, Lissa called, “Coming!” She opened the door to reveal two men, dressed in jeans and chequered shirts; looking like dorks, just as she remembered them.  
“Hey Lissa!” the older one said. “Long time no see!”  
Upstairs, Crowley’s jaw dropped as Lissa hugged the two men, squealing. Of all the hunter families in the world, she had to know this one.  
Why do bad things happen to bad people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, Dean and Sam! How will the King react??


	5. Enraptured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester Boys' appearance drove Lissa and Crowley apart, much to both parties' dismay. How will they fix it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, its terrible. I suck at this :P I do my best, I really do. I just realized how short the chapters actually are, and I'm really sorry. I'll hopefully be able to write heaps more while I'm bored at school. Anyway, enjoy.

“Oh my God!” Lissa squealed. “Sam, Dean, I haven’t seen you in forever! Come in!” She opened the door wider to let the two men pass. Sam had to duck his head to get through the door frame.  
“What are you guys doing here? How did you get here?”  
“Well, we were in the area and decided to come say hello.” Dean answered.  
“Bullshit you were in the area. You just happened to be cruising around England, did you?”  
“Well, no.” Sam admitted. “We got a lift here.”  
Lissa raised her eyebrow. “Who gave you a ‘lift’ from America?”  
“An angel.” Dean shifted uncomfortably.  
“Ooh, what’s her name?” Lissa teased, as Sam grinned behind his brother, knowing how uncomfortable he was.  
“His name is Castiel.” Dean answered gruffly.  
“Aww, that’s cute. But seriously, what are you guys doing here?”  
“Well, Sam the Book Worm heard that you were in university and he wanted to come see how you were doing. Also, we’re hunting a Wendigo.”  
“A Wendigo? Holy crap.” Lissa looked down. “Oh! I’m still in my PJs. Wait here!” she dashed upstairs to her room, Crowley disappearing just in time to escape her notice. She pulled on her jeans from yesterday and a multi-coloured T-shirt.  
Downstairs, Dean sniffed. “Does this place smell like sulphur to you?” he asked his brother.  
Sam smelled the air around him. “Not to me, it doesn’t.”  
“Oh. Well then.”  
Lissa came running downstairs. “I’m back! So, you just decided to drop in, hey? Or did my mum send you to spy on me?”  
Dean and Sam looked culpable. “Guilty as charged. But, we still did want to see you. It’s been, what? Two years?”  
“About three, actually. What do you guys want to do? I know this place that sells the most AMAZING pie.” She wiggled her eyebrows, knowing that she had Dean hook, line and sinker.  
“Well, I’m in.” the older hunter said. “Lead the way!”  
~~~  
Sitting in a café opposite the two Winchesters, Lissa ate a mouthful of blueberry pie. “So, how have you guys been?”  
“Not too good.” Sam answered grimly. “The things we’ve seen…” he shook his head and ate some pie.  
“But that doesn’t matter!” Dean said cheerfully, mouth full of pie, “How’s uni? Got a boyfriend yet?”  
Lissa blushed. “No, I don’t.”  
“Oh, you so do. Tell us the goss.”  
“He’s not my boyfriend!” Lissa protested. “There’s just this guy I kind of like, that’s all. Nothing more.”  
“Lis, you seem to be trying to convince yourself more than us.” Dean teased.  
“Stop teasing her.” Sam scolded. “If she says he’s a friend, then they’re friends.” Lissa looked gratefully up at Sam.  
Dean’s phone rang. “Yeah?” he answered it. The older brother made affirming noises in response to whoever was on the phone. “Yep, we’ll be there.” He hung up.  
“Has there been another sighting?” Sam asked worriedly.  
“Yeah.” Dean answered his brother. He turned to Lissa. “I’m so sorry, Lis, but we gotta go.”  
The girl swallowed her mouthful of pie. “That’s okay! You go hunt this thing!”  
The three stood up, Lissa hugging each of them in turn. “We’ll catch up later, okay?” Dean assured.  
“Sure! Be safe.”  
The two men left the café. Lissa saw them jogging down the road. Life was never calm with the Winchester boys. Lissa jumped as Crowley sat down across from her.  
“Hey!” she smiled. “Sorry about leaving earlier, I haven’t seen my friends in ages.” Lissa’s voice faltered as she noticed the stony look on Crowley’s face.  
“W-what is i-it?” she stuttered, nervous.  
“The Winchesters. Of all the hunting families in the world, you’re friends with the Winchesters.”  
Lissa was confused. “Do you know them?”  
Crowley had to fight to keep his voice down. “Know them? They are the bane of my existence.”  
Lissa got up, paid for her pie and motioned for Crowley to follow her. They both got into the car. Lissa was expecting Crowley to say something, but he just looked out the window and fumed.  
They finally arrived back at Lissa’s flat. The demon got out of the car without a word and stormed up the stairs, waiting for Lissa to unlock the door. When they both got into the lounge, Lissa turned to Crowley.  
“What’s wrong, Crowley?” she asked.  
“What’s wrong, darling?” he asked rhetorically, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “What’s wrong is that the Winchesters are the two humans I hate the most in the world. Always going around in their goody two shoes, saving people with that bloody angel Castiel. “  
“Well, I’m sorry.” Lissa said quietly. “I can’t help you with that.”  
“How do you know them?”  
“My mum and their dad are-“ she stopped, remembering, “were best friends. We grew up together.”  
“Oh, wonderful. Childhood buddies.” Crowley was fuming.  
Lissa lost it. “Well, I’m sorry that I’m friends with someone you don’t like. I can’t do much about the fact that you hate them and that they probably hate you, so why on Earth are you getting angry at me?” the young girl yelled. Instantly, she regretted it, as Crowley’s face darkened even more.  
He took a menacing step forward. “I’m yelling at you because I can, and because you don’t understand what they’ve done to me, them and Dean’s bloody angel boyfriend.”  
Lissa shrunk against the wall, very scared indeed. “Well, I’m sorry.” She managed to layer with sarcasm, even though she faced the possibility of getting seriously hurt. No matter how nice he had been to her the last few days, he was still a demon.  
The demon growled and blinked out of the lounge room. Lissa’s legs collapsed and she sat leaning against the wall. A tear slid down her face. Of all the stupid things to do, she went and made the King of Hell angry at her.  
But it wasn’t just that. For some reason, Crowley being angry at her made her more than just scared. It made her sad. She was really beginning to like Crowley. Now she’d gone and screwed things up by losing her temper.  
~~~  
Crowley appeared in his office in hell and sat down at his desk. Why had he yelled at her? It wasn’t that poor girl’s fault she was friends with Dean and Sam. Now he’d made her hate him. He’d really screwed things up now. He sighed then picked up the throwing knives from a few nights ago, standing up and throwing them with all his might at the dartboard.  
~~~  
Lissa got into bed that night and waited for Crowley to make an appearance. All that night the couch stayed empty and he didn’t visit her the next day either. That night, as Lissa got into bed, Crowley appeared in her room, causing her to scream.  
“It’s just me.” His voice was heavy with sarcasm.  
Lissa held back a smile. He came back after all. But…something was different. “What are those?” she asked, noticing a small box in his hand.  
“Sleeping pills. Judging by what you told me, the Dream Darkness will be back tonight.”  
“Oh, right.” She said, taking the box from him. Crowley was detached and unemotional. She really had screwed things up. Blinking back tears, she took two tablets and swallowed them with the bottle of water Crowley handed her. She got under the covers. “Goodnight.” She said hopefully.  
“Sleep well.” He smiled bitterly. Within minutes, the young girl was fast asleep.  
He sat down on the couch and watched her chest rise and fall. It was oddly calming. The look on her face, however, when he barely even took notice of her; that hurt him. It almost physically hurt him to see her so sad. When he appeared, she looked so happy to see him, but then her smile faded away and she looked…hurt.  
While he was musing, the air had shifted, and he could faintly see the Somnium Tenebris hovering over Lissa. He stood up and went to stand beside Lissa. His eyes glowed red as he recited something in Latin, hands raised toward the creature haunting Lissa’s dreams. The Somnium Tenebris let out an awful moan that made even Crowley want to run and hide. The noise was so animalistic that the primitive part of Crowley’s brain, the part programmed for survival at all costs, was cowering in fear. This was a monstrosity that held the darkest nightmares of humanity, the most horrific thoughts from the supernatural world. As he recited the chant over and over, the monster began to fade, until the only sound that filled the room was Lissa’s even breathing. He let out a sigh of relief, then went and collapsed on the couch. That had exhausted him, drained him like he hadn’t felt before; he fell asleep on the couch fully dressed, glad that he at least held his promise to Lissa.  
~~~  
Lissa woke up the next morning, disoriented, in a drug-induced haze. She saw Crowley seated on the couch, peacefully asleep. Had it worked? Was the Dream Darkness gone? She had to wait until Crowley woke up to find out. Sneaking out of the room quietly, she stumbled downstairs and made the demon a coffee. He didn’t appear to be talking to her- he certainly wasn’t very happy last night- but maybe she could slowly win his favour back. She carefully carried the coffee upstairs to her room, entering just in time to see Crowley yawn and stretch his arms. She smiled and handed him the coffee. “It’s not from Italy or France or anything, sorry.” She tried to joke. Hurray! He half-smiled at her. Maybe not all was lost.  
“Thanks, darling.”  
She sat down on the opposite end of the couch, watching him down the coffee, waiting for him to talk.  
“I’m pretty sure it’s gone.” Crowley told her, putting the empty coffee cup down on the floor.  
Lissa was gobsmacked. After four long years, could it finally be over? She threw herself at Crowley and hugged him. “Thank you so much,” she sobbed. Realising the awkward position she was in, she quickly got off him and wiped her eyes. “Sorry.”  
“That’s ok. I’m not certain it’s gone though. But I’m pretty sure. I may have to do the ritual again.” Crowley warned her.  
She nodded.  
“Anyway, I have some work to do today, so I won’t be here.”  
“W-when will you be back?” Lissa asked.  
“I don’t know.” Crowley avoided the question. “See you later.” He blinked out of the room.  
Lissa let out a sob. He was still being detached, and his whole demeanour suggested he’d rather be anywhere but with her. Curling herself into a ball and wrapping her arms around her legs, she started to cry. He was a demon, for God’s sake, but she really liked him, and had come to love being in his company. Apparently, he didn’t feel the same anymore.  
Unbeknownst to Lissa, Crowley was outside her door, and he heard her sobbing. What could he do to fix it? He’d hurt her badly by being detached, and for the first time in a long time, he actually cared about someone other than himself. An idea came to him, and he blinked away, leaving Lissa sobbing in her room.  
~~~  
After about half an hour, Lissa decided it was time to stop feeling sorry for herself, and start getting things done. She set her bed, tidied the couch, got dressed and sat down to do her university assignment. Lissa was halfway through her second coffee for the day and 800 words deep into an assessment of Natural Selection, when the doorbell rang. She got up and answered it to see her mother at the door.  
“Hey, mum.” Lissa hugged her and stepped aside to let her mother in.  
“Hey, sweetheart, how are you?”  
“Just doing my assignments.”  
“Oh, sorry for interrupting!”  
“No, no, that’s okay! Would you like a coffee?”  
“Yes please, honey.”  
Lissa and her mother were sitting down on the couch discussing Lissa’s week, drinks in hand, when the doorbell rang.  
“Who could that be?” Lissa wondered aloud. Answering the door, she saw a courier with a large white box.  
“Delivery for a Ms. Lissa?” he asked checking his piece of paper. “There’s no last name.”  
“That’s me,” Lissa said, puzzled. She signed the clipboard held out to her and closed the door. She opened the box to see a note on a layer of black tissue paper.  
‘Wear this tonight? 8pm. I’m sorry- C’ Lissa smiled and hid the note in her pocket.  
“Who was it?” her mother asked as Lissa sat down beside her and put the box on the coffee table.  
“Delivery.” She opened the box and pulled aside the layers of tissue paper to reveal a stunning black and white dress.  
“Oh, that’s lovely, who got you that?” he mother asked.  
Lissa pulled the dress out of the box and sighed softly. “I bought it for myself.” She lied.  
The dress had a high neckline that circled her throat and then dropped down to under her arms. The black layer underneath was a dress in its own, that went to halfway up her thighs. The beautiful part of the dress was the white layers that started at her waist and cascaded down to the floor, parting in the middle to show the under dress. It was gorgeous.  
“But honey, where are you going to wear a dress that beautiful?”  
“When I graduate.” Lissa was starting to become a pathological liar.  
“But you don’t graduate for another few years!”  
“I know, but when I saw it, I fell in love. It’s perfect, don’t you think?”  
“It certainly suits you,” her mother agreed. “Anyway, sweetheart, I have to go now. Your brother will be expecting me home.”  
“Okay. Say hi to Adrick for me.” Lissa told her mum, still enraptured by the dress. Her mother picked up her bag and left, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead.


	6. Infuriating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lissa goes out to dinner with Crowley and a game of 20 Questions ensures. Childish? Yes, but it served its purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I'm not really happy with it, but nothing to be done unfortunately. Enjoy <3

As soon as her mother left, Lissa jumped up and clutched the gown to her chest, laughing giddily and jumping in circles. He didn’t hate her! This was wonderful news. Still smiling, Lissa sat down at her computer, wanting to get her assignment at least halfway done before it was time to leave.  
At 7:59pm, Crowley appeared in Lissa’s lounge room, startled to see her sitting there waiting for him. She had her hair done up like the night before, her eyes were ringed with dark makeup that gave them a dangerous look, and her lips were blood red. Crowley noted with satisfaction that she was wearing the dress he bought her, and did she look amazing in it. The demon held out his hand. Lissa stood up, smiling nervously, and placed her hand in his.  
“Where are we off to tonight?” Lissa asked.  
“Well, there’s this beautiful restaurant in Paris I had in mind.” Crowley tried to gauge the young girl’s reaction.  
Lissa suppressed a manic grin. “France? First Italy, now France; anyone would think you were trying to impress me! ” she tried to joke.  
“I am.” Crowley replied seriously, clicking his fingers and whisking his companion away before she had time to be stunned.

~~~~

Checking the coast was clear, Crowley led Lissa out of the alley and into a hotel ‘Le Meurice’, and through to the restaurant. At the counter, Crowley told the waiter his name, and they were led to a table in the centre of the room.  
Lissa was gobsmacked. The whole room was furnished in white and gold, with enormous crystal chandeliers hanging above. The walls held stunning paintings and gold artwork. As she was walking, her gaze landed on the ceiling, painted Michelangelo-style. As they were seated, the waiter handed them two menus with the promise to return soon. The young girl had to remind herself to pick her jaw up off the floor. She couldn’t stop staring. Crowley allowed himself a smirk, seeing how obviously impressed Lissa was.  
A different waiter appeared at their side with wine lists, waiting to collect their order.   
“I’ll have some Glencraig, thank you.” Crowley told the waiter.  
“Moscato, please.” Lissa said, still in utter shock at the beauty surrounding her. The waiter left briefly and returned with their chosen drinks.  
“I think we should order, don’t you?” the demon looked up from his menu at the stunned woman.  
“Oh. Yes, probably.” Lissa snapped back to the real world, opening up her menu. “Oh my god.”  
“What is it?”  
“Everything is so…fancy!”  
“That’s kind of the point, darling.” The demon replied, perusing his menu again. The waiter who led them to their table now stood beside them.  
“Are you ready to order, monsieur?” He asked in heavily-accented English.  
“Yes, thank you,” Crowley responded. “May I please order the Sautéed Grenobloise-Style Veal Chop?”  
“Certainly.” The waiter scribbled furiously on the notepad he held.  
“Uh…” Lissa froze, unsure what to pick. She decided to go for something that sounded remotely normal. “The Roasted Veal Sweetbread please.”  
“Your meals will be out shortly.” The waiter bowed and left the table.  
“So,” Crowley began, taking a sip of his whiskey. Whiskey, Lissa noted, that was not on the drinks list. He must have some sort of connection here. “I propose a game of Twenty Questions. After all, we hardly know each other, and we’ll be spending a great deal of time together.”  
Lissa raised an eyebrow, smiling. “Twenty Questions? I hadn’t realised this was a slumber party. However, it is a good idea. You start.” She raised her glass of wine to her lips.  
“What is your full name? I never actually asked, sorry.”  
“Well, Lissa is short for Lissandra. My last name is Mikkelsen.”  
“Ah, Danish, is it?”   
“Yes, my great-grandfather was Danish. Now, what do I want to know…” Lissa paused, thinking of something to ask the demon, in the spirit of this game they were playing. “What did you sell your soul for? I presume you did…” Lissa trailed off, realising she was unsure as to how the man became a demon.  
Crowley smirked. “Yes, I did sell my soul, but I don’t think this topic is particularly good for dinner conversation.”  
The young woman was intrigued. “Tell me, I’ve heard much worse things in my life, I’m sure.”  
“Three inches, just enough to make it to double digits.” Crowley tried to stifle a smirk as he drank a mouthful of Craig.  
Lissa’s jaw dropped. “You mean…your…” She was unwilling to say it aloud, especially in a place as fancy as this one.  
“Yes. That’s exactly what I mean.” Crowley raised an eyebrow. The notion of his ten-inch manhood sent an uncomfortable wave of heat to Lissa’s core, arousing her far more than a demon should. “My turn. What do you study at university?"  
"Anthropology and neurobiology. I like finding out what makes people tic." Lissa shifted, the image that Crowley had presented still forefront in her mind.  
"That makes two of us.”  
"Are you one of the demons that tortures people?" Lissa had her eyes shut, wanting to know the answer but at the same time, wishing she didn't. She delivered the question without any judgment, giving Crowley the chance to explain.   
"Yes." Crowley admitted eventually. "I have to. Otherwise no more demons, and there goes hell. What with all the goody-two shoes hunters out there, killing them. There'd be none left if we didn't."  
"Ok." Lissa was strangely okay with this answer. As long as his torturous tendencies didn't apply to her, she was good.   
"Ok, Lissa. What happened to get you out of the hunting world?”  
Lissa stiffened. A tear came to her eye, but she wiped it away before Crowley could see. Or so she thought.  
“Are you okay, darling?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Uh, my older brother, Kellen, he was a hunter too. He got attacked by a vampire on a hunt. He didn’t make it home. He’s probably still out there somewhere.” Lissa avoided Crowley’s gaze, instead taking a long drink out of her wine glass. “It broke mum and dad when they found out; I couldn’t continue, even if I wanted to put myself in danger. If something happened to me…”Lissa paused to wipe the tears off her cheeks. “Sorry,” she tried to smile it off, and failed.   
Crowley reached across the table and placed his hand over Lissa’s. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I had no idea.”  
“Don’t apologise. You couldn’t have known. I’m okay, really. I just miss him.” Lissa looked up in to Crowley’s eyes. Their gaze didn’t waver when a waiter appeared beside them, placing their meals on the table and bowing. He said something eloquent in French and left the couple. Lissa wiped her eyes again and stared helplessly at her plate, breaking the intense stare between the girl and the demon.  
“Oh.” she paused, “I don’t want to wreck it!” Her meal was meticulously arranged on her plate, piled delicately in the centre with sauce artfully placed around it. She hesitantly put her fork in the meal, taking care to leave it, for the most part, intact.  
Crowley smiled, although he was concerned for the girl. Losing a brother like that would have been hard, and he regretted bringing it up. Lissa, however, had quickly pushed the topic to the back of her mind.  
“My turn.” She smiled. “What sort of abilities do demons have? I mean, I know about the immortality and teleportation and what-not, but what else?”  
“Well, apporting, teleporting, super strength, telekinesis-“  
“You can move things with your mind!? That’s awesome!”  
“I know.” he grinned. “I'm very hard to kill, obviously and I have a lot of stamina. Helps, that does.”  
Lissa was almost afraid to ask what it helped with. Not afraid enough, however, to actually ask. “What does it help with?”  
“Use your imagination,” he suggested, waving his fork in the air before plunging it into his meal. Lissa could only imagine what large amounts of stamina could help with. She mentally shook herself to clear her head of these thoughts. She looked up to see Crowley smiling devilishly.   
“My turn.”

~~~~

Forty minutes later, after their meals were long finished and they were well on to their third glass of alcohol, Lissa was feeling slightly tipsy. And by slightly, she meant very. Crowley, however, despite his large consumption of whiskey, still seemed to have a level head about him. The deserts they had ordered ten minutes previously; Banana and Passionfruit Meringue for Lissa and Coeur Des Bois for Crowley, arrived.  
The demon, hoping to take advantage of Lissa’s slightly inebriated state, asked, “So, what… turns you on, for lack of a better phrase?” he tried to make it seem as nonchalant as he could, although finding it difficult given the intimate nature of the question.  
Lissa smiley coyly and tipped her head to the side. She studied Crowley, her eyes scrunched up, as if trying to analyse him. Still looking at Crowley, she took a spoon of her desert and raised it to her lips. “Men who take control.” She opened her mouth and turned her spoon upside down, catching the desert on her tongue and licking the spoon seductively, still looking at the demon.  
Crowley resisted the urge to smirk. Now that was something he could oblige. “What a coincidence.”  
“Why’s that?” Lissa asked, taking another mouthful of meringue, her gaze still locked on the King’s.  
He raised an eyebrow. “Nothing.” He smirked, knowing how the comment would infuriate her.   
Lissa pursed her lips, unsatisfied with this answer. Crowley leant forward slightly. “Why do you put up with me?” the demon asked.  
Lissa shifted. “It’s my turn, you know.” she scolded absently.  
“I know. Why are you so tolerant of me? I yelled at you, frightened you in your own home, I’m a demon, the ‘scum of the earth’ as some put it, yet here you are, out at dinner with me. Why is that?” he tilted his head to the side.  
“I suppose,” Lissa paused. “It’s because I quite like you; I enjoy your company. You aren’t half bad, you know.” she half-smiled.  
“And that’s your only reasoning?”  
“What’s your favourite colour?” Lissa asked abruptly.  
Crowley was taken aback, confused at the sudden change of topic, and slightly annoyed by it. “What?”  
“What is your favourite colour?” Lissa smiled innocently, finishing off her desert.  
“Red.” The demon was unsettled, thinking there might be some hidden meaning in her question, but finding none. “Yours?”  
“Black; like my soul.”  
“Ah, so the little princess is dark inside?” Crowley teased, finishing his desert also.  
“If you want to put it like that.” Lissa smirked and leant down and plucked her handbag off the floor, hoping her subtle attempt at flirting succeeded. Well, if you could call it that; she was attempting to show Crowley she wasn’t as innocent as he thought, although in hindsight, it was a stupid method. Whether or not he had received the message was a different story. Crowley called the waiter over to pay their rather extravagant bill then stood, taking Lissa’s arm and escorting her outside. Leading her back into the alley they had emerged from at the beginning of the evening, he slid an arm around her waist and teleported them to her place.

~~~~

“I’ll be back in just a moment,” Lissa said, stumbling toward the stairs. “Make yourself comfortable.” The demon turned to watch her go and settled himself on the couch, suddenly with a flask in his hand. He unscrewed the cap and took a gulp, savouring the familiar taste of Craig. He never did get tired of it. Thinking back to their evening together, Lissa had been quite cryptic, and he didn’t know what to make of it. It was painfully obvious she was attempting to convey some hidden meaning, though Crowley didn’t know why the blasted girl didn’t just say what she was thinking. Women could be so infuriating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I promise you there will be smut in the next chapter, pinky promise. <3


	7. Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lissa had a little bit too much to drink. But she didn't seem to regret that descision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I've been really busy with school lately, and I'm going to Japan in four days so it will be a while before the next chapter. However, I will write some more for you on the plane ^^  
> I'm not really happy with the quality of this chapter, but hey, it's sex.

In the bathroom, Lissa started at her reflection. Over the course of the evening, she had come to a decision. One that would probably be her ruination. She splashed her face with water, making her feel instantly more alert, and thankful her makeup was waterproof. She took the bottle of perfume off the bench and put some on. Running her hands over her hair, smoothing it down, she left the bathroom and descended the stairs as quietly as she could. Standing at the base of the stairwell, she observed Crowley from behind, drinking out of the sliver flask she had often seen him with. She went to the kitchen and pulled two tumblers out of the cupboard. Joining Crowley on the couch, she held out the two glasses.   
“Drink?” she asked. Before she could blink, at bottle of dark amber liquid appeared in Crowley’s hand. He poured some into each cup before setting the bottle down and plucking the cup from Lissa’s delicate hands.  
“So, what do you have in mind for this evening?” Lissa asked innocently.  
‘Oh, I’ll tell you what I have in mind.’ Crowley smirked to himself. “I don’t know, I thought we could sit here and ‘hang out’ as you people say.” He said aloud.  
Lissa took a long gulp of the strong scotch and set her glass down on the coffee table. She gently pulled Crowley’s glass from his hands and set it down beside hers. Making sure Crowley was watching, she reached an arm around behind her and slowly pulled the zip on the back of her dress down. She pulled the dress of her shoulders and down to her waist. Lissa stood, leaving the dress on the couch and her standing in a lacy black singlet/bra that was half lingerie, and a pair of lacy panties. Crowley had to remind himself to pick his jaw up off the floor, and tried not to ogle her too much.   
Before she could think better of it, Lissa straddled Crowley’s lap, her knees pressing into the soft couch cushions, and captured his lips in a lazy kiss. The demon was only too happy to kiss her back, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Lissa pulled away and put her mouth next to his ear. She tugged on his earlobe with her teeth, gently.   
“This is what you were hoping to achieve in return for my deal, correct?” she whispered into his ear, flicking her tongue out at his earlobe.  
Crowley shivered almost imperceptibly. “Men have needs.” The demon said by way of defence. He turned his head into her neck and kissed there, trying to find her sweet spot. When his mouth reached the place between her collarbone and neck, she shivered lightly. Smirking into her skin, Crowley sucked, hard, on her neck, leaving a dark red mark against her pale skin.  
“Couldn’t you get some obliging demon lady to attend to your…needs?” Lissa asked breathily while the King continued his ministrations on her neck. His lips left her skin by a few millimetres.  
“They’re not you.” his tongue lavished her collarbone. Taking back control, Lissa pulled away from Crowley and kissed him deeply, pressing her body against him. The demon’s hands ran over her shoulders, down her arms and slid up her singlet, coming to rest on her waist.  
“Fair enough.” Lissa broke the kiss and ground her womanhood down into Crowley’s pelvis, pleased to see the demon shudder. She could feel his growing erection between their many layers of clothing. Speaking of clothing, the king was far too overdressed for this occasion. Lissa leant back and worked his jacket off his shoulders, tossing it down on top of her dress. Next was the deep red tie he had worn. She loosened it and lifted it around his head, haphazardly tossing it somewhere on the floor. She fumbled with his shirt buttons, eventually getting them undone and pushing the shirt off his shoulders, leaving it sitting around his lower arms while Crowley sat there uselessly, looking smug.  
The young woman almost moaned at the sight. His abdomen was toned, although he didn’t have a six-pack. That was okay; Lissa thought overly muscled men were unattractive anyway. He had a light covering of chest hair and a trail of hair leading from his navel and disappearing into the waistband of his expensive, and what felt like silk, pants. She resolved to follow this trail, in the name of curiosity. Planting a quick kiss on his lips, she slid off his lap and onto her knees in front of him. Sensing what was coming, the demon smirked.  
“Kneeling before your king, are we?” he teased.  
Lissa didn’t dignify this with a response, instead undoing his belt buckle and the button and zipper on his pants. Sliding her hand into his black silk boxers, she pulled his manhood out. And boy, was it huge! He really wasn’t lying when he said it was ten inches.  
“Holy fuck.” She gasped, almost reverently. Crowley laughed at the expression on her face. Lissa wiped the smirk off his face by sliding her tongue up the underside of his cock, painfully slow. The demon parted his legs slightly, allowing Lissa to move closer to the couch between his feet. Not having a great deal of experience in this area, she had a very vague idea of what to do. Well, it’s better than nothing. She took the head of his manhood in her mouth, swirling her tongue around. His hands found their way to her head and he fisted them in her hair. The young girl opened her mouth wider and swallowed his cock, although only some of it. With one hand, she pumped the remainder of his length and with the other she cradled his balls. The demon pushed her head down further onto him, almost making her choke.  
When Crowley was sufficiently hard, Lissa sat back on her heels. “Shall we take this somewhere more comfortable?” Crowley asked. Without waiting for a response, he grabbed Lissa by the shoulders and stood up, transporting them to the doorway of her bedroom. He slammed the door closed and pushed her against it roughly, capturing her lips with his own. He detached his lips from hers by a centimetre. “You like that rough treatment, do you?” he smirked, resuming their kiss. Lissa grabbed the demon’s shoulders and spun them around, backpedalling toward the bed. She sat down on the edge and lifted her top over her head and undid her bra. Crowley let his shirt fall of his arms and kicked his trousers off, leaving him in his boxers.  
“Against the headboard. Now.” Crowley instructed Lissa, who obliged by dragging herself backwards and resting her back against the headboard. Crowley got onto the bed and advanced toward the girl. Leaning over her, he took one of her breasts in his mouth and rolled her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger and Lissa arched her back into his touch. He swirled his tongue around before bringing his lips to the top curve of her breast. He sucked, hard, and left a deep purple bruise on her skin, before repeating this ministration on her other breast.  
“Now everyone will know you’re mine.” The demon whispered. Lissa was too far gone to take much notice, her eyes half closed in bliss. He slid one hand off her breast, down her flat stomach and just into the waistband of her panties. Stretching his hand, he hooked his thumb and pinkie into the lacy fabric and slid her last shred of covering off, baring her to the cool air.  
He slid one finger down her eager slit, Lissa moaning at the needed touch. He seductively stared into her eyes as he dipped his head down closer to her centre. He slowly kissed up her inner thigh, until planting a kiss on her erected clitoris. She shivered and moaned as Crowley slid his tongue along her.  
Not willing to wait any longer, Crowley shed his last items of clothing and positioned the tip of his manhood at her entrance. Hands on her hips, he entered her gently. She moaned, in pain this time. Her eyes opened wide and she bit her lip. The demon stayed completely still. After a while, Lissa gave a minute nod of her head. Slowly, Crowley moved inside of her, pulling himself out a tiny amount at first, until eventually he was entering her with full thrusts. His fingernails dug into the skin on Lissa’s hips, leaving crescent-shaped marks. Lissa grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down so that they were chest to chest. She rubbed her cheek along his, feeling the scratch of his beard on her face. The girl wrapped her legs around his hips, and Crowley moved his hands to the bed on either side of her face. He thrust, hard, and Lissa moaned in ecstasy, her legs tightening and nails digging into Crowley’s shoulders. With a final, jarring thrust, Crowley kissed the side of Lissa’s neck as she came, tightening around his manhood. The girl gasped as Crowley rode out her orgasm and he slowed his thrusts. He pulled out, unfinished, and lay on his side next to her.  
‘Oh well,’ he thought, ‘My turn next time.’ The thought of next time brought a smirk to his lips, but he quickly hid it. Lissa, still consumed with pleasure, arched her back like a cat and stretched her arms. She winced.   
“That hurt.” She said simply, not feeling like talking after what had just transpired.  
“Sorry about that, love.” Crowley said. He lay an arm across her stomach, and she turned onto her side, her head nuzzling into his chest.   
“It hurt,” she mumbled, “but it was amazing.”  
“We might have to do it again some time.”  
“I think we shall. Imma sleep now, I think.” Exhausted, in pain, and with the effects of all the wine she had drunk that night slurring her words, Lissa closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
Crowley was taken aback. He had expected…well quite some more talking maybe. Women usually liked to talk about their feelings, didn’t they? Break all their emotions down, pick at them? Not Lissa apparently, and not tonight. Well, she drank almost an entire bottle of wine earlier. Was it really only hours ago they sat down to dinner? How quickly things had escalated. Also, that would have hurt. Crowley smiled at the memory of her expression when she saw his cock. Priceless. Woman kind were simply not built to accommodate him. Looking down at her sleeping form, he felt something. Was that…guilt? Guilt for hurting her? The demon made a mental note to apologise in the morning. Gathering the sleeping girl that he had quite come to like into his arms, he embraced her and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, wasn't that beautiful. Expect some awkward moments in the next chapter, and the Winchesters will make an appearance.


	8. Make a Deal, Keep It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lissa comes to an important decision, and Sam and Dean make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm so sorry I have been completely uninspired for ages now. Finally got the chapter done though. Better late than never. Hope you like. <3

Lissa woke up the next morning to a steam-roller on her forehead. No, that wasn’t quite right. Perhaps a hedgehog had taken residence on the inside of her skull. Either way, she had a horrific hangover. She turned her head and saw Crowley’s sleeping form, covered from the waist down by the bedcovers. His face was relaxed and an almost wistful smile captured his features. Smiling, Lissa slid off the bed and onto the floor, wincing at the pain and hoping she didn’t wake Crowley up. She crawled across her carpet, still naked from the night before, and searched for something to wear. Coming to Crowley’s silk black shirt from the night before, Lissa shrugged, put it on and buttoned it up. She pulled herself into a standing position using the chair beside her, checking that the shirt covered what needed to be covered. Not that she had anyone to hide from, anyway. Lissa staggered down the stairs and into the kitchen, turning the jug on as she passed. She took a drink of water to wash the taste of stale alcohol from her mouth and pulled two mugs from the cupboard. Usually she had tea, but with the way she felt right now, she needed some caffeine. As she spooned sugar and coffee into the mugs, more than what was necessary into her own, the doorbell rang. She made her way to the door and looked through the peephole. Seeing Dean and Sam there, she unlocked the door and swung it open. 

“Hey, boys, what’s up?” Lissa smiled, blinking to try and focus through the sunlight that came flooding through the door.  
“Hey, Lis, not much but- oh! Sorry, we can come back later…” Dean began, his eyes widening in surprise as he took in the shirt she was wearing.  
“Crap!” Lissa hid her body behind the door and stuck her head around to keep talking, her face bright red. “Sorry…I forgot…”   
“That’s okay.” Sam said, trying not to laugh at the look on Dean’s face. “We’ll meet you for lunch at the café down the road. Twelve okay?”   
“Yeah, I’ll see you then. Sorry guys.” Lissa swung the door closed and leant on it, fully mortified. It was quite obviously not her shirt, and she was sure the brothers knew exactly what she had been up to last night.  
~~~  
Dean stood still for a few moments after Lissa closed the door. Sam took his arm and guided him down the front steps back to the Impala.   
“What the hell?” Dean exclaimed, “She hasn’t even finished high school!”  
Sam couldn’t hold his laugh this time. “Dean, she’s 21, she can do what she wants.”  
“No way. She was still in school the last time we saw her.”  
“Yeah, and that was years ago, Dean. Don’t worry; she knows what she’s doing. You can’t shelter her from the world.”  
“She’s like our little sister, dude. No-one wants to see their little sister in another guy’s shirt.” Dean got into the driver’s seat and slammed the door.   
“Live with it.” Sam laughed as he got in too and they drove away.  
~~~  
Lissa, after getting over her embarrassment, went back to the kitchen and finished the coffees. She grabbed the mugs and made her way upstairs, pushing her bedroom door open with her hip. Crowley was awake and sitting up as Lissa handed him his mug and sat down on the bed. The demon took a sip of his coffee and looked at Lissa appraisingly.  
“You look so fuckable in that shirt.” He drawled.  
Lissa smirked through her drink, emptying the mug in a few mouthfuls. “Well why don’t you?” she teased.  
“Oh, I will.”  
“Is that a promise?”  
Crowley smirked.  
“Okay. But first, a shower.” She grinned, making her way to the bathroom and closing the door. Last night had been amazing. It was a little hazy from the wine, but at least she remembered what happened. With a shock, she remembered the reason that Crowley was even there at all; to finish a deal. Lissa kept forgetting that he was a demon, the very creature she had been raised to despise, to kill. It was better for her sanity if she just stopped thinking about it. She turned the taps on and stood under the shower head, letting the hot water pummel her back. After washing herself, she stepped out of the shower and took in her bedraggled appearance. Her mascara currently resided under her eyes, and her hair was tangled and wild. She brushed her teeth and her hair and wiped the makeup off from around her eyes. At least now she looked less like a drunken hooker. Making sure her towel was wrapped tightly around her, she stepped out of the bathroom to see Crowley sitting on the end of her bed in a T-shirt and track pants. The sight of the demon without his suit made the brunette suppress a laugh as she went to her wardrobe.  
“And just what do you think you’re doing?” Crowley asked, one eyebrow raised. Before she knew it, Lissa was standing in front of Crowley.  
“What did you do?” Lissa asked, looking from where she had been standing a moment before, to Crowley.  
“I couldn’t wait for you to walk here, so I moved you myself. Drop the towel.”  
Lissa was about to protest when she noticed the look in the King of Hell’s eyes; darkened with lust. She unwrapped the towel and let it fall to the floor. Crowley raked his eyes over her body as they turned completely black, which didn’t escape Lissa’s notice. Leaning forward, she grabbed the hem of his shirt on either side and pulled it over his head. She straddled his lap and put her hands on the back of the demon’s head, pulling him in for a kiss. This one was different from the ones they had shared the night before; less lustful, gentler. Crowley gently sucked on her bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth. They kissed sloppily, lazily, as Lissa grabbed at the demon’s hair. He ran his hands up her back and into her long hair, pulling it back gently so that she tipped her head. He kissed her throat and around to the side of her neck where he’d left a mark the night before.  
“Are you okay?” Crowley asked suddenly, sitting back and inspecting Lissa, a slight frown on his face.  
“Yeah,” Lissa was taken aback, “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“Its just-“ Crowley sat further back on the bed, guiding the girl to sit beside him. “I’m, well, a demon. And you’ve been raised as a hunter. How can you even tolerate me? You should have the salt and holy water out, yet here you are.”  
Lissa bit her lip. “I know what you are. But…” she paused, silence filling the room. Crowley waited patiently for her to finish her sentence. “It feels right.” She said eventually, looking down at her hands so she couldn’t see if the demon was judging her.  
“Mm.” he agreed. “You know, for a while before I met you, I was starting to think I had lost all of my humanity. I couldn’t feel sympathy, or sadness, only anger and bitterness. But now…I don’t know what you’ve done to me, Lissa.” He put his arm around her shoulders and she leant into him.  
“Sorry.” She mumbled.  
“Don’t be. I’m glad I met you, Lissa.”  
“I’m glad I met you too.” She turned her face up towards him and kissed him softly. He placed a hand on the side of her face, gently brushing her hair away. She detached her lips from his and climbed toward the top of the bed, Crowley following her. He lay half on top of her, stroking her hair and kissing her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He lay down and pulled her toward his side, stroking her bare arm. Lissa wasn’t sure how long they lay there, staring at the ceiling and wrapped in each other’s arms, but she never wanted it to end. There was no need to fill the silence with promises and excuses she couldn’t fathom into words herself, and she knew that Crowley was likely just as conflicted about this situation as her. Looking over at the clock, Lissa saw that it was almost midday. Reluctantly, she pulled herself from her lover’s arms.  
“I have to meet a friend for lunch.” She told him. “I’ll be back soon.” She kissed him gently and pulled herself off the bed.  
“How soon?” he teased, supporting himself on his elbow and facing Lissa, “I have a promise to fulfil.”  
“As soon as possible. I’ll hold you to that, you know.” Lissa smirked, pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.  
“I’m hoping for it. I’m going to go…downstairs… and take care of some things.” He kissed Lissa on the cheek and disappeared.   
The girl pulled her hair into a ponytail and put some lipgloss on. Sam and Dean had seen her in far worse conditions: broken bones, up to her waist in grave dirt, bloodied and tossed around by vengeful spirits; the lot. Putting makeup on was low on her list of priorities. Noticing the fine weather outside, Lissa decided to walk to the café. Throwing her wallet and keys into her purse, she locked the door and set off down the street, enjoying the cool breeze on her cheeks. Her intended destination was in sight when someone started walking beside her.   
“Hey, Lissa remember me?” The woman beside her was smiling broadly.  
“Uh…Jessica, was it?” Lissa tried to remember the woman she briefly met a few nights before.  
“Yeah! How have you been? I was just in the neighbourhood, and I saw you walking past, thought I’d come say hello!” Her loud American accent was beginning to irritate Lissa. She raised an eyebrow.   
“In the neighbourhood? I thought you lived in Boston?”  
“Yeah, I do. My brother lives here, though.”  
‘What a coincidence,’ Lissa thought, not believing her.  
“So, where’s Crowley? Have you two seen each other lately? He hasn’t been at work for a while.”  
“Yeah, actually, I just had breakfast with him. He’s gone to…his office in the city for a while.” Lissa scrambled, hoping desperately that Crowley actually had an office in the city.  
Evidently, he did, because Jessica took it in her stride. “Alright, I might go in there later, I have to ask him something about a business partner. I’ll see you around, hey?” the American woman all but skipped off, leaving Lissa utterly confused. There was no way her brother happened to live in the same neighbourhood. And why would Jessica have been here now, just after she had taken a particular interest in Lissa at the party, either. Something was definitely going on.  
Reaching the café, Lissa opened the door to see Dean and Sam sitting in a booth by the glass window, both of their faces lighting up as they saw her walk in the door.

“Hey Lis!” Sam patted the seat beside him, and Lissa took it. “Who was that you were walking with?”  
“Just someone I met at a party.” Lissa dismissed, untangling herself from her bag strap and placing it on the floor beside her.  
“She’s hot.” Dean grinned.  
Sam rolled his eyes and turned so his body was facing Lissa. “Wait, you went to a party? You?” One of the younger Winchester’s eyebrows was raised impossibly high.  
“Yeah, so?” Lissa mumbled, picking up a menu from the table and perusing it.  
“So,” Dean said, “you’ve never been a party girl. Must be this new guy, hey?” Dean grinned at Sam, who sighed, his brother wasn’t going to let this go anytime soon.  
Lissa flattened the menu on the table. “Dean, please stop. It wasn’t really a party. More of a…function. Like, with business people.” She picked the menu up again.  
“Well, that’s no fun. You should bring your businessman to lunch one day so we can meet him.”   
Lissa’s knuckles tightened and turned white around her menu as she momentarily forgot how to breathe. “Uh…” she tried, clearing her throat. “I don’t think that would be the best idea.” She tried her best to return her breathing to normal. Unfortunately, both of the boys had noticed her strange reaction.  
“Why’s that?” Dean frowned.  
Lissa bit her lip. “You’d…probably scare him…being all tough and that…” she knew that excuse wouldn’t cut it.  
“Alright then.” Dean looked at his brother, concerned. “You haven’t heard anything about the wendigo, have you? We’re trying to track it, but we can’t find where it’s keeping its victims.”  
“Sorry, but I haven’t. Maybe you could ask my parents for help? They haven’t seen you in ages either.”  
“Yeah!” Sam said, breaking his long silence. “That’d be great, we could have dinner or something, catch up.”  
Lissa sighed internally, grateful for the fact that the conversation had moved on from her.   
The rest of the afternoon went without incident; the three hunters ordered their meals, chatted about uni and whether or not salt hula hoops are practical, an argument Lissa fought strongly for.  
Lissa glances at her watch. Noticing the time, her eyes went wide. “Sam, what day is it?” she asked.  
“It’s Friday. Why?”  
“Shit!” Lissa stands up, gulps the last of her juice and grabs her bag. “I have a class in fifteen minutes. I totally forgot.” She pulled some money out of her bag and handed it to the boys. “Can you pay for me? I’ll call you later.” She kissed each one of them on the cheek and ran from the café, only stopping when she reached her house, out of breath. She rushed inside and scooped up her books off the table, running back outside, locking the door and all but throwing herself into her car. She backed out of the driveway, almost running into a lamp post on her way.   
~~~  
Stuck in traffic and already ten minutes late, Lissa thumps her steering wheel in anger. She screams when Crowley appears in the passenger seat.  
“Lissa, darling, what are you doing?”   
“I’m late for uni! Oh my god, hurry up!” She screamed at the cars in front of her.  
Crowley was quiet for a few moments. “You do realise that I can get you there instantly?”  
Lissa furrowed her brow. She hadn’t thought of that. Throwing an illegal u-turn, she pulled up on the other side of the road and parked. She picked her books up in one hand and held the other out to Crowley. “You know where we’re going?”  
“Yep.” He moved them to the deserted quadrangle of Lissa’s uni. “I’ll be back to pick you up.”  
“Thanks!” She called, sprinting toward her class.  
~~~  
Lissa was restless through the next three hours of her lecture, glancing at the clock and wishing it would go faster. She couldn’t wait to get home to…  
Crowley.  
The reality of her situation hit her fully, and she nearly blacked out. She stood, grabbing her bag but leaving her books and pens on her desk and practically staggered from the lecture hall, slamming the door to the bathroom and locking herself in a stall.  
A demon. She had willingly given herself to a demon. The King of Hell, lowest scum of Heaven, Hell, Purgatory and Earth combined. Her parents would drown her in holy water, carve demon traps into her skin and set her alight with holy fire if they knew. She leant over the toilet and threw up, sobbing and hiccupping. What had she done? How could she even face her parents ever again knowing that she turned her back on everything that they, and their parents and grandparents before them, believed in. She sank to the floor of the cubicle, tears streaming down her face and an unpassable lump in her throat. This had to stop, but it couldn’t. Not until she had satisfied her end of the deal.  
Unless…  
The only way to get out of the deal was if the other person wasn’t around to hold her to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noes what's going to happen now? Find out hopefully in the next week or so!


	9. Devil's Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lissa tries to get out of the deal the only way she knows, but will she be successful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a bit of a crappy chapter (and unbeta-ed, too) so enjoy :)

After about half an hour of dry sobbing and retching, long after all Lissa’s tears are dried up, she crawled from the cubicle and stood up in front of the sink. She thought she heard one of her friends come in a while ago to see if she was okay but couldn’t remember. She splashed her face with cold water and rinsed her mouth out. When she looked a little less like she had been crying, she made her way back to class and took her seat. Her friend looked at her from a few desks down, making a concerned face.  
Are you okay? Her friend looked at her and raised her hands in question.  
Lissa nodded and patted her head, miming throwing up. Her friend grimaced and nodded compassionately, then turned back to finish taking the notes.  
When class had finished, Lissa went out and sat in the quadrangle, mindlessly watching the hustle and bustle of the other students running around to their classes. She sat there until it started to get dark, and the courtyard was silent, all of the students either in class or gone. She did her assignments for a while, then listened to music on her phone. When it started to get dark, Lissa picked her bag up with a huff and started to walk to where she had parked her car. She slammed the door and started her car, stopping through a drive through for a burger on the way back.  
Stupid, good-for-nothing arse. She mentally cursed at Crowley. Then again, she shouldn’t expect anything more from him.  
~-~-~  
Lissa made enough dinner for two people, serving herself some and putting the rest in the oven to keep warm. She sat in front of the TV with her dinner and a generous helping of wine, watching some comedy on low volume, keeping watch of the clock out of the corner of her eye. At ten o’ clock, after her fourth glass of wine, she turned all the lights off and stomped up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door. She sprinkled a line of salt around her bed and stepped over it to get under the covers. He could’ve had the decency to tell her he was going to leave her by herself. Some warning would’ve been nice. She read for a while before switching off the light and huffing contemptuously.  
Lissa was woken at about 2am by her bedroom door slamming open and some groans. She shot up in bed to see Crowley, battered, bruised and bloody, barely standing in her doorway.  
“Sorry I’m late, honey.” He said weakly, collapsing to his knees. Lissa jumped from the bed and kicked the salt out of the way, hauling Crowley over to the bed. She ran to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit and a towel. She went back and patted the towel against his face, wiping most of the blood away.  
“What happened to you?” she asked quietly, dabbing antiseptic on the cuts across his cheek.  
“Word of advice, Lissa, never go up against a vampire. Doesn’t end well.”  
“You tried to fight a vampire?” she yelled, nearly dropping the antiseptic bottle on Crowley’s lap. “Why the hell would you do that?”  
“I couldn’t find your brother, but I found the vampire who took him. He’s no longer taking up valuable oxygen.”  
Lissa felt tears prickling her eyes. “You got yourself into this mess just to avenge my brother?” She dropped her hands from his face. “Why?”  
“For you.”  
Now Lissa really did cry. This would only make what she had to do tonight even harder. After she had finished tending to his wounds, much to his annoyance.  
“I don’t need it. I’ll be healed in the morning anyway.” He had protested.  
Now Lissa lay awake beside Crowley, listening to his deep breathing. She slipped silently from the bed and over to the corner of her room. Taking a marker, she started drawing a Devil’s Trap onto the carpet. She hoped it would come off later, if there was a later for her. When she had finished defacing the carpet, she took a bag of salt, sprinkling it once again around her bed. She went into the bathroom and shut the door quietly before turning the light on. She pulled a dagger from the bottom drawer and another knife, edged with diamond. She took to the dagger with the knife, carving Devil’s Traps all along it. She then ran the blade under water and dipped it into the salt bag. It wouldn’t kill him, but it would stop him for a while and more than likely put him into crippling agony.  
She crept back out to where he was sleeping and knelt on the bed, dagger raised in the air.  
“I’m sorry.” She mouthed, bringing the dagger down, hard. Before she had time to wonder why she hadn’t hit her target, Crowley was behind her, gripping her wrist.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He growled into her ear. She moved her wrist, fast, just managing to glance his side with the blade. He jumped back in alarm and she scrambled over to the Devil’s Trap in the corner, sitting in the middle and curling up into a ball and started crying. Crowley winced as he accidentally touched some of the salt on the floor took note of the markings on the carpet and knelt just out of their reach. Lissa cringed away from him.  
“Don’t.” she whispered hoarsely. “Come any closer and you’ll get stuck.”  
“Lissa, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” He pleaded. “Come here.” Frankly, he was surprised it took her so long to try something on him. He couldn’t really blame her, either.  
“No!” she almost screamed, drawing her knees right up and burying her face. She started rocking backwards and forwards, hiccupping between her sobs.

After about two hours, Lissa had exhausted herself, and she fell asleep, leaning against the wall. Crowley sat in front of her, watching forlornly. He felt the room go cold.

“No.” his eyes widened. “No, no, no, no.” He thought the somnium tenebris was gone, zapped back to wherever it had come from. And while Lissa was inside that circle, there was no way he could help her. He watched helplessly as Lissa started to frown in her dream. She started shaking and shivering as her dreams turned horrible.

_Lissa’s mum, dad, Kellen and Adrick were sitting in front of her at their huge dinner table. Her mum had made mushroom risotto, the kids’ favourite dish. They were laughing and chatting, Adrick was telling a funny story about a kid at school. Dean, Sam and John were there too. And… she didn’t recognise the last person’s face at first, but after a while she realised Crowley was there too. Lissa saw a dark figure out of the corner of her eye but chose to ignore it. The dark figure stepped out into the light of the chandelier above them. It was a horrible, twisted creature that had probably once been human. The left side of its face was missing, bone showing through. The creature smiled a gruesome smile and lifted its hand. It was grotesque, the nails sharpened to dangerous points. It stepped behind Lissa’s mum and dragged its nails across her throat, cutting her throat. Lissa tried to stand, run to their rescue, by she was glued to the chair, a gag across her mouth so that she couldn’t scream. The creature went to each of her friends and family in turn, cutting their throats before laughing horrendously and going around to Lissa, slicing her throat too._

“Lissa, wake up.” He yelled. Crowley felt a tear run from his eye, but didn’t stopped to be surprised. She was tossing and turning, gasping for breath, and he couldn’t do a single thing to help her. A piercing scream filled her room, as Lissa woke up. She barely stopped to take a huge breath, before screaming again.

“It was just a dream! Just a dream!” Crowley reached his arms out as far as he could to reassure her. Her eyes darted around the room before she remembered where she was. She let out a strangled sob and crawled to Crowley, curling up on his lap and sobbing. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” She repeated it over and over under her breath, hiccupping and crying. She was delirious.  
Crowley wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently. “It’s okay. I forgive you.”  
“No, no don’t,” she cried. “Don’t forgive me. Hate me.” She tried to push against his chest to get out of his arms but he held on anyway.  
“I could never hate you.”  
“No! You have to.” Lissa wailed, weakly beating her fists against Crowley’s chest. She fell asleep again, leaning up against him.

~~~

In the morning, Crowley stood, Lissa still in his arms, and placed her gently on the bed. He went downstairs and looked about the kitchen, searching the fridge for something to make her for breakfast. He found some eggs and made her an omelette and a cup of tea and brought them upstairs. Lissa was sitting up against the headboard, tear streaks still on her face. She had her knees drawn up to her chest, and her blanket around her shoulders and wrapped around her. She bit her lip and looked down at her lap when Crowley came in.  
“Morning.” He said, sitting down at the end of the bed and handing her the breakfast he made.  
“Thank you.” She said quietly, not meeting his eyes.  
They sat in silence while Lissa ate her breakfast. “I don’t blame you.” Crowley said finally. “For last night. It was a clever plan, too.”  
Lissa bit her lip, trying not to cry again. “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. “ he paused. “If you want me to go, I’ll go. I’ll find a way to actually get rid of that creature and then you’ll never have to see me again.  
Lissa dropped her fork and looked up in alarm. “You mean it’s not gone? I thought your spell thing got rid of it?”  
Crowley looked glum. “Evidently not. It got rid of it for the time being, but not completely.”  
“Oh.” Lissa kept eating. “You don’t have to go. If you don’t want to.”  
“You still want me here? I thought last night proved otherwise.”  
“Last night I was… not myself.”  
“I see.”  
Lissa finished eating and put the plate on the bedside table. She played with her hands nervously. “So, will you stay?”  
“If you’ll have me.”  
Lissa smiled broadly and went over to Crowley, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I promise I won’t try to hurt you ever again.”  
“That’s reassuring.” Crowley grinned, hugging her back.  
“Were you-“ Lissa sat back a little bit, arms still around the demon. “Were you crying, earlier? Or was I seeing things too?”  
“I, erm.” Crowley coughed. “I think so. That hasn’t happened in several hundred years.”  
“Why?”  
“Why hasn’t it happened? I don’t know, I didn’t think-“  
“No, I mean why were you crying?”  
He paused. “Because I couldn’t help you.”  
Lissa hugged him again, resting her head on his chest. “Thank you.”  
“No problem.”  
She tilts her head up and kisses him gently, hand reaching up to cup his cheek. Her thumb gently traces a faint scar from the day before. Crowley runs his hands down Lissa’s back, drawing her closer to him. She swings her legs over his so that she’s straddling his lap, her hands running down his chest to the hem and sliding her hands up his shirt. She tilts her head to the side as he starts kissing her neck and she works on his buttons, undoing the shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. With a click of Crowley’s fingers, they were both undressed.  
“Taking too long.” He laughed quietly, his mouth not more than a centimetre from Lissa’s skin.  
She climbed up further onto his lap, her entrance hovering over his erect manhood. She looked at him in silent question, and he nodded. She very slowly slid onto him, wincing at the pain. She took almost all of him inside her before she relaxed into his lap. They sat there for a long moment while Lissa adjusted to his size. When she was ready, she bucked her hips. Crowley moved them so that he was against the headboard. He took hold of her hips and thrust up into her, grunting as he did so. Lissa buried her face in his neck, gasping lightly against the skin there. Her hands wandered to his shoulders and she pressed down on each of his shoulders, bearing down on him. She threw her head back and gasped, moving her hips in time with Crowley’s thrusts. He took advantage of her exposed throat and sucked a red mark right on the front of her neck. He lightly bit around the side of her neck, kissing over each mark. One of his hands drew a trail up from her hip to one of her breasts, pinching and rolling the nipple between his fingers.  
“God, you’re so tight.” He moaned, his thrusts becoming erratic. Lissa didn’t respond, only clenching herself around him. She felt his hot jet of come explode into her, and she felt the coil of heat in her belly explode. She cried his name out, still bouncing on him until she had exhausted herself. She leaned down to kiss him messily before pulling off him, his seed dripping down her thighs. She made a show of combing her hair back from her face, her breasts thrusting out. Crowley looked up at her with hooded eyes. Lissa grabbed his discarded shirt from the end of the bed and put it on, lying down and inviting Crowley to lie beside her.  
“That was fucking amazing.” She said quietly, slowly tracing down his chest, fingers reaching to tease the curls just above his manhood.  
“Damn straight it was.” Crowley smirked, raising an eyebrow. He reached his arm out to wrap behind Lissa’s head, and pulled her in close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is all sorted out yay. What did you think of that chapter?


End file.
